Taken
by WiccaSilverFox
Summary: Ch.6 is here! Several years after the Incognito incident, Walter Integra are married. Seras is now her own Master... rest of summary inside. It is Torture, Sex, Romance, Horror. Alucard and Seras
1. First Aquaintances

**First Seras, Alucard, and Alexander Fan Fic. NO they don't all three have fun. Hehe or do they. I guess you will have to wait and see. I sort of combined the OVA and Original Hellsing series together for the first chapter. I liked how Alucard and Seras were near one another where in the original they were apart so I slightly tweaked it. Plus I liked the Irish accent in OVA but of course its a pain to re find episodes to get the quotes accurate. *sighs* anywho please tell me any errors I need to fix.**

**If I mess up with Alex's Scottish accent please leave reviews and tell me how I can fix them.**

**Also if I do an such way of sucking at describing their clothing please tell me also and what I can do to fix that. I am only going by what I can describe **

**knowledgeably. I apologize if I misrepresent any characters. I **_**DO NOT OWN **_**any Hellsing Comics, Manga, or DVDs.**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_Several years after the Incognito incident, Walter and Integra were married. Seras had finally been willing to drink Alucard's blood and become her own master. Yet she continued to stay within the Hellsing Manor. Few days shortly after, Seras Victoria wanders around the grounds of the Hellsing Headquarters while Alucard was on a mission. She then hears her name from a familiar voice and she stiffens...When Alucard comes back he finds out she was __**'Taken.'**_

_Will Alucard save Seras or will she face the wrath of her captor?_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Acquaintances**

Two figures stood inside a building. One was male. He was tall one would guess around 5' 8" or 6', lean muscled, light skin tone. He had long black flowing hair and his eyes were as red a crimson, covering them were orange circular glasses. He wore a clothing that one would guess somewhere along the lines of _**Mid-Victorian **_and yet modern. He wore a long red _**(non leather)**_ trench coat, with a red long brimmed hat and white gloves with a pentagram insignia on each hand. At the torso the man wore a white shirt with a small ruffle at the top at the collar. Above that is a red ascot of sorts tied into a perfect bow. Below he wore black leather pants with black combat boots. He was at another end of the building eliminating ghouls all the while managing keeping an eye on his fledgling.

The other individual was a female. She was mid-average height around 5' 4". She was well toned, and had a curvy graceful body and had a well endowed bust, also with a light skin tone. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, short and spiky in the back that came down to her neckline, she had bright pretty blue eyes. She wore a short-sleeved blue uniform, with a matching blue mini skirt. At her arms she wore soft white cotton gloves that ended at her wrists. She had black thigh high stockings, her shoes were black ankle length combat boots. She was laying on her stomach on the floor aiming for the vampire _**FREAK **_that was wandering shouting out the name_**'Mick'**_**.** Whom was his lover and her remains had already been cremated. As her eyes turned crimson red, she fire several times killing the ghouls that the _**Vampire **_had created.

"_**'Police girl'**__ take the shot."_ A voice ran through her head. The young woman replied,"Yes, _**Master**_." She looked to the _**Vampire Freak**_,"Your lover isn't in this world anymore..." Just as she was about to take the shot, the _**Squad Leader Captain **_**Gareth** fell into the ground. A silver Bayonet was protruding from his back. She turned her head to look and her eyes were in shock. "_**Captain**_...Gareth...this can't be happening..." As she watched Captain Gareth's body slowly bleed out, behind the young girl and the corpse was a tall, dark tanned skinned man with bright dirty blonde hair. He wore a long gray trench coat _**(also known as a cassock).**_ Around his neck was a big silver cross. Underneath that was black _**Vatican **_priest robes and black pants, with that he also wore white gloves. He wore clear circular classes, with emerald green eyes staring at the two with intensity and madness.

The young lady starts to turn around to see who killed the man beside her only to have a bayonet being thrown at that moment and goes through her neck. She stares at the man with shock as her smiles madly at the young girl. She then collapses on all fours to the ground, then man speaks in a _strong _Scottish accent**,"**Even wit yer little human friends...ye still are a corrupted, inhuman little monster.**"** Just as the man finished, the young girl coughed up blood. He then walks past the girl speaking a pray of freeing and the release of the _**Vampire Freak's **_soul with the bayonet.

The girl chokes out,_**"Bastard..."**_ As he walked closer to the_**Vampire Freak **_he raised his bayonet knight style, and spoke the prayer_,__**"I am the instrument of God. Messenger of the Divine Punishment of Heaven.." **_He extends the _**Bayonet **_and points it towards the _**Freak**_. The _**Freak **_slightly backs up and roars, charging after the _Vatican _priest. The _Vatican _priest steps back and positions himself and his blades ready to strike. Then a gloved-hand with an insignia punctures straight through the _Freak's _chest.

The _**Vatican **_priest narrowed his eyes and said,"What?" The _Master _of the young girl had pierced the chest of the _**Freak**_. As the body begins to fade to dust Alucard spoke,"_You __**shouldn**__'t _have come here, _**Catholic**_!" Seras Victoria weakly chokes out_,__**"Master..."**_ Her _Master _spoke,"Don't talk_**'Police Girl' **_your weak."

The priest speaks up staring at the man before him,"Ye must be te _**Hellsing's**_ _pet _abomination!" The man calmly replies,"You must be from _**Iscariot**_." The priest smirks,"Te _**Iscariot's **_destroyed sacrilegious monsters like yerselves long before the _**Hellsing Family **_ever existed!"

Athe end of that phrase the priest attacked piercing his bayonets into blessed bible pages on the walls. The man spoke,"You defile this place!" The priest replied,"I purify tis place so tat creatures can't use their filthy cheap black magic!" The priest laughs. Alucard draws his _**Jackals **_and points it to the priest,"I think it's time someone put _**you **_in your place human!"

The two beings charge after one another. The priest swings the bayonets swiftly barely missing the _**Vampire Lord. **_Then it comes to a pause when the priest manages to press the bayonet into Alucard's abdomen, while he has the gun pointed straight into the priest's head. Alucard smirked at the priest,"You've _**blessed **_these blade haven't you priest?" The priest laughs,"Aye, fit for te filthy scum like ye ar!"

Alucard grins,"Even though _**these **_bullets are made from a silver cross that was _**blessed **_and _**melted**_...I _**am **_sure it _**will **_kill you just as easily for a _**scumbag **_like you!" As Alucard said that he pulled the trigger and the priest fell back, landing on his back grinning madly and chuckled. Alucard turned toward Seras and smiled softly at her,"_**'Police Girl' **_these blades can harm and weaken us creatures of the night."

As Alucard held out his hand for Seras, her eyes widened and tried to speak,_**"MASTER!"**_ As Alucard turned around, he saw the priest behind him. In that same moment the priest attacked, driving several blessed bayonets into Alucard. Alucard growled,"What trickery is this? A_** Regenerator?**_...A _**Human Regenerator?**_" The priest laugh,"It's no trick demon! Tis' amezing what technology granted by the hands of _**God **_can do fer man te creat' wayz to defeat demons like ye!" As the priest prepared to attack again a female voice shouted out.

_**"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH PALADIN ALEXANDER ANDERSON!"**_ Alexander stopped his attack and turned around, towards the female behind him next to a window. She had long flowing pale blonde hair, dark blue piercings eyes. She was tall, slender and wore a business that hindered her bust from showing proudly. Her face was with beauty and yet at the same time she was menacing. Around her eyes she wore circular glasses. Her lips beautifully smooth, were obstructed by the cigarette in her mouth. At her hands were white gloves.

"Shut up ye protestant bitch! I don' take orders from ye!" Alexander yelled. The female sternly looked at him,"The target has been destroyed. Your mission here is over _**Paladin**_!" He chuckled,"My mission was te kill vampires, that tis what i'm doing!" The female pulled out a piece of paper "No... unfortunately you won't be killing those two. You will leave immediately! I have orders from the _**Archbishop**_ himself that you have been called back home for another mission." Her eyes narrowed,"You will leave _**here **_with the good graces of her _**Majesty**_!"

Alexander Anderson grunts and walks past the female,_**"**_I'll see ye next time _**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."**_ As soon as Alexander was gone Sir Integra yelled,"I will not have a powerful vampire be beaten by an _**Iscariot Regenerator**_! _**NOR **_will I allow a _**half-starved vampire**_ to stay if she can't even protect her own commanding _**Captain**_!"

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed short. Any errors for Alex's accent please tell me. The first chapter is basically a flash back of how Seras Victoria met the **_**Iscariot **_**Alexander Anderson. After that then the story begins. **

**Any who I hope I am doing good so far.**

**Also if anyone knows a good site to watch the Ova Version in English. Id be happy as heck :D Ive wanted to see the OVA version but only saw clips in AMVs *sniffles***

**I was experimenting and as of 1/19/2011 I fixed any errors that I just noticed**


	2. Anything BUT Ordinary

**Yay Chapter 2. Please Review and Enjoy ^^ Again If I screw up on the Irish accent please tell me I want it to sound at least accurate.**

**I am trying my best to make sure that I will continue to make more chapters. If you need something else to read you can also read the Final Fantasy TifaTine "Love Within the Darkness" that I am also currently working on. Yes its probably strange that I am working on 2 projects at once but I love a challenge plus its my top 2 favorites. So please if you happen to read my other FanFic please review.**

**Chapter 2 is a bit of a continuation of chapter 1 after that part its the story itself.**

**Also I feel the need to emphasize some words with making them bold, others I have taken away that and just left them in italics**

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 1:**_

_The Vatican priest narrowed his eyes and said,"What?" The Master of the young girl had pierced the chest of the Freak. As the body begins to fade to dust Alucard spoke,"You shouldn't have come here, __**Catholic**__!" Seras Victoria weakly chokes out,"Master..." Her Master spoke,"Don't talk __**'Police Girl'**__ your weak."_

_The priest speaks up staring at the man before him,"Ye must be te Hellsing's pet abomination!" The man calmly responds,"You must be from __**Iscariot**__." The priest smirks,"Te Iscariot's destroyed sacrilegious monsters like yer' selves long before the __**Hellsing Family**__ ever existed!"_

_At the end of that phrase the priest attacked piercing his bayonets into blessed bible pages on the walls. The man spoke,"You defile this place!" The priest replied,"I purify tis' place so tat creatures can't use their filthy cheap black magic!" The priest laughs. Alucard drew out his __**Jackals **__and points it to the priest,"I think it's time someone put you in your place human!"_

_**"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH PALADIN ALEXANDER ANDERSON!"**__ Alexander stopped his attack and turned around, towards the female behind him next to a window. She had long flowing pale blonde hair, dark blue piercings eyes. She was tall, slender and wore a business that hindered her bust from showing proudly. Her face was with beauty and yet at the same time she was menacing. Around her eyes she wore circular glasses. Her lips beautifully smooth, were obstructed by the cigarette in her mouth. At her hands were white gloves._

_"Shut up ye protestant bitch! I don' take orders from ye!" Alexander yelled. The female sternly looked at him,"The target has been destroyed. Your mission here is over __**Paladin**__!" _

_He chuckled,"My mission was te kill vampires, that tis what i'm doing!" The female pulled out a piece of paper "No... unfortunately you won't be killing those two. You will leave immediately! I have orders from the __**Archbishop**__ himself that you have been called back home for another mission." Her eyes narrowed,"You will leave __**here **__with the good graces of her __**Majesty**__!"_

_Alexander Anderson grunts and walks past the female,__**"**__I'll see ye next time __**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."**__ As soon as Alexander was gone Sir Integra yelled,"I will not have a powerful vampire be beaten by an __**Iscariot Regenerator**__! __**NOR **__will I allow a __**half-starved vampire**__ to stay if she can't even protect her own commanding __**Captain**__!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Anything BUT Ordinary**

**Five Years Later:**

_A tall woman with piercing dark blue eyes stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wavy the length of her hair went down to her lower back, the color of it was a pale blonde. She wore a light shading of blush with white and blue eyeshadow. Her eyes were outlined in eyeliner. Her lips were smooth and her skin was fair, corresponding perfectly with the light pink lipstick she put on. From her chest down she wore an elegantly white wedding gown. The torso part of the dress was more along the lines of a corset that emphasized her bust, but at the top of it instead of a straight smooth or curved line across her chest it went up into a point direction __**(the end pieces of heart points not spikes.) **__From the waist down was layers of chiffon, that flowed gracefully as she paced about nervously. At the back of the dress, her back showed; from shoulders to the end of her bust. In the area where the dress started once more in the back was a small elegant white satin bow, the strings flowed down and swayed as the woman did. Attached carefully to the bow was a sparkly white, elegant, semi-transparent wedding train. It wasn't too long or even heavy, but just perfectly lightweight._

_Next to her was a young lady who looked to be about 19. She was mid-height with lovely bright blue eyes. at her torso she had a very well endowed bust. Her hair was straightened, the length of it also reached to her lower back. The color of her hair was a pretty strawberry blonde. She too wore a light shading of blush with white and blue eyeshadow, outlined with black eyeliner. However, the young girls lips were plump, smooth and soft and as she too wore light pink lipstick. She wore the same style of the brides dress except it was light blue, and she only had a light blue blow on the back. She was just as radiant as the bride herself. The young girl was trying to help the bride put on her veil and calm her down._

_**"**_I can't believe I am wearing _this_! Never, in all my years of working to kill vampire freaks did I ever think of to be getting married_**!"**_ Sir Integra said. Seras giggled,"Oh Sir, just think of it like _**this**_. Having you wear such a wonderful dress that _**emphasizes **_your body, you'll put Walter in a state of torture!" Integra raised a brow,"Oh? How do you suppose that Seras?" Seras smirked,"Well for one Sir Integra your a woman of force, whom men of the_** 'Knights of the Round Council'**_ are afraid to piss off or they'll possibly get shot in the head when they aren't looking. Heck! Even though the servants in the Mansion do their jobs, they know better than to do anything that will anger you.

To them you're like... well a_** 'Hell Queen'**_..." Seras paused for a moment. "My point is Sir Integra, with that dress on, Walter knows your personality and how you usually look and act. When he sees you in this he will start to wonder if he was truly the _**'Angel of Death.'**_" Sir Integra looked at Seras and laughed,"_So_.. in other words your saying he will fall head over heels?" Seras smiled at Sir Integra softly,"Yep." Sir Integra chuckled,_**"**_I _never _thought _about _it like _that_. Now that I think about it. Having those pathetic Knights seeing me like this they will utterly shit themselves_**!"**_

**-MEANWHILE-**

_On the other side of the Queen's Palace, two men were in a room together speaking. One man was tall, and gentleman like. He had dark skin, and black hair slicked back and pulled, and tied into a low pony. He had dark serious eyes, and yet they were full of kindness and compassion. He had a few wrinkles from the years of service to the Hellsing's and from the battles in wars when he was younger. However, for a man of his age he was quite handsome. He wore a monocle on one eye. He wore a pure black tuxedo suit with a black bow tie at his neck. His dress shirt was blood red. At the end of his arm sleeves he wore blessed silver cross cuff links._

**"DEAR GOD!** I am _almost _70, and I am _**marrying **_the most _**fierce **_and yet _**beautiful **_woman on the _**planet**_! Killing _freaks _in my service and during my youth were much more _**easier **_and less _**stressful**_ than _**this**_!" Walter said. Alucard chuckled and looked at him,"Calm down _'Angel of Death.'_" Walter replied,"_**HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!**_"

Lowering his voice a little Walter continued,"I am about to be married to the most lovely woman I have not only spent most of my life with but whom I also raised and watched her grow into a fine young lady of the Hellsing Organization!_**"**_ Alucard smiled and chuckled,"Walter, not only will Sir Integra need someone to help her bear an heir to the Hellsing Organization, but any suitor who she was set up with didn't even entertain her in the slightest. Yet you Walter, could make her laugh and show her true self when she was not around others. Heck _even _Seras has finally gotten her to laugh as well, but you_, _Walter, arethe one who was able to get to that side of her in the first place."

Walter silently stood there and thought for a moment and chuckled,"I suppose you're right, Alucard..._**Oh by the way..."**_ Walter chuckled,"_Perchance _ghouls do happen to show up at the wedding, I would suggest that _you _and _Seras _refrain from any course of action unless Sir Integra says otherwise." Alucard smirked,"I will try my hardest, thought I can not guarantee anything_**'Angel of Death.'**_"

Re-adjusting his tie, Walter stood at the Alter with Alucard next to him. On the sides of the _**Queen's ballroom, **_were tables for the _**'Knights of the Round Council,' **_a table for the cake that was still covered up from being seen, and a table for wedding presents.

On the other side of Walter, was a priest. Her Majesty _told _Integra that she would pick the priest to perform the ceremony. Little did Sir Integra know, the _Queen _herself has a little bit of a mischievous humor side. When Walter got a good look at the priest he froze, and turned to Alucard and whispered,"Any reason as to why your_** 'Judas Priest' **_is our priest for the wedding?" Alucard slightly moved forward to see and he smiled, sure enough it was Alexander Anderson.

Alucard spoke,"So when did my 'Judas Priest' become so fond of theHellsings?" Alex scowled,"Her Majesty had sent _Iscariot _an invitation..." '_More like a direct order._' Alex thought_**,"...**_asking me to be a priest at a wedding. I was not going to deny Her Majesty...had I'd known it was for you I would have declined!"

Both Walter and Alucard glanced at the _Queen_, and both smirked. They knew the _Queen _had a mischievous side, however neither of them thought she would go this far! Then both looked toward the elaborate doors to the ballroom as the slowly began to open. All of a sudden a rush of petals blew into the room and started raining onto everyone. Alucard thought,_'Clever __**'Police girl'**__, so this is what you meant when no flower girl would be needed for the ceremony.'_ He chuckled.

Just then, two women started to step through the doorway. As the women drew closer all three men stood in awe over how Sir Integra was dressed. Then when she got in position besides Walter, Seras came from behind Integra and stood next to her. Alucard was paying attention yet he wasn't, allowing the Paladin to look over Seras. He felt his body get hot and his heart started pumping like hell as he was memorizing every curve of Seras Victoria while she had a dress on. He quickly recomposed himself before anyone notice. This was his _**enemy's**_ wedding. He was not going to make a fool of himself and the_Iscariot Organization _while in the _Queen's_ presence, as well as he was only here because she had asked the _Iscariot's_ for him. He wanted to be welcomed into the country when he would come back in the future to have a usual stand off with Alucard.

As the two women walked down the isle Seras smelled something funny. She used her peripheral vision and noticed the 'Knights' were stunned. She sniffed to see how bad their reactions were and slightly scrunched up her face, the smell was horrible, some of the 'Knights' were emanating with alot of _testosterone_.

Sniffing again Seras noticed that all of them either came into their pants, pissed themselves or both, and one of them even shit themselves entirely. Stepping closer she whispered to Integra._**"Mission accomplish: 3 Pissed themselves, 3 came into their pants and 6 both pissed and came into the pants. I think one of them even shit themselves." **_she giggled. Integra smiled and whispered,_"Fucking perverts will never learn...perhaps I should scare them at the next meeting and you will have to tell me then if we get out true result." Seras chuckled softly,"I would be honored to help you with such a devious plan."_

Just as Integra and Seras reached the alter they both realized the _priest _was Alexander. Even though both were in formal dress they both stayed alert. Until Walter held Integra's hands gently as Alex spoke the wedding speech, squeezing them in a gentle reassuring manner. Alucard just smirked like a Cheshire _cat_. Then in Seras's mind, her master spoke to her.

_"__**'Police Girl'**__ it is fine. He is not here to kill us...__**yet**__. He is only here through Her Majesty's orders." _Seras growled_,"What were those _orders_?"_ Alucard chuckled in her mind_."To be the __**Hellsing's**__ priest. Apparently, Her Majesty has quite the mischievous side and wanted to give a_lovely _wedding _present _to Integra." _Seras sighed and looked towards Integra.

Integra ignoring the _'Judas Priest's' _presence at the ceremony, no longer bothered her at all. She was happy that she was going to marry Walter. Nothing else mattered to her at that very moment except for the here and now. She was willing to spend the rest of her life with the man.

Alexander looked at both Alucard and Seras,"Would ye now produce the rings." Alucard and Seras had a ring gently held in each of their hands. They both walked in rhythm in to the side of the Integra and Walter, and both opened their hands to them.

Seras opened her left hand to Integra. In Seras's hand was the ring Integra had bought for Walter. The ring was a silver _Celtic _ring with the engravings on the outside and inside. On the outside and inside _were Celtic engravings_, when the phrase engraved into the ring on the top was translated one would see it read_**,'Our hearts and soul are now one, my dear love, Walter.'**_ On the inside it continued,_**'May our love hold and last throughout time.'**_ Seras had translated the phrase herself in her own private time. It made tears well up slightly in her eyes, though she made sure no one saw.

Alucard opened up his hand, and was a small silver ring. It had three stones on the silver band. The _**outer **_stones were _white diamonds_. The center was a _blue sapphire_, so dark it matched Integra's eyes. The _sapphire _was in the shape of a of a semi-small heart. It too, had engravings on the outside _**and **_inside of the band. On both sides of the ring, was a small engraving of the _Hellsing Organization _symbol on the outer sides next to the sides of the _white diamonds_. Then after the symbols was an engraving phrase in _Romanian_, Alucard told what the translation was to Walter_**,'Integra, my love...my wife. May our love continue to the ends of time..'**_ on the inside continued_**,'Even in darkness or death I shall never leave you my love.'**_ Alucard smiled when Walter approved of it.

The couple picked up the rings and slipped it on the other one's finger. They both stared into each others eyes smiling. Integra looked at her ring and was amazed at the detail and the humor in the ring. She thought irritatingly_**,'Alucard...well...if I do lose it... I do have the insignia on it to prove its mine.'**_

Alexander Anderson turned his head to Walter and spoke,_"Do ye,__** Walter C. Dornez**__, take __**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing **__to be yer lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do ye promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as ye both shall live? _Walter looked into Integra's eyes and smiled,_"I do."_

For the next verse Alexander turned his head to Integra and noticed how happy she and Walter were at that moment in time. Her body _glowed _from the sheer happiness she felt inside herself. Alex smiled knowing that these two would definitely hold true to their vows to the ends of the earth. Even though they were his enemies, these two earned some kudo points in his eyes for the dedication they had, _**especially **_Walter.

Alexander spoke once more,_"Do ye, __**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**__, take __**Walter C. Dornez**__ to be yer lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as ye both shall live? _Integra's eyes sparkled happily when Alex finished. She stared at Walter, smiling she said_,"I do."_

* * *

**I do hope this chapter was well to your liking. Don't worry the rest of the wedding is on the next chapter. I just thought since its near 3,000 words mind as well make a new chapter.**

**Please review and leave any opinions and suggests you have in the future. If I messed up with Alex's accent please do tell me.**


	3. Disappeared

**Alright its here CHAPTER 3 of 'Taken' Please read and review ^_^**

**I do hope the story is to everyone's liking.**

**I do apologize for the delay. I was reading another author's fanfic and got an inspirational idea of how I should continue the story. So please do Rate AND REVIEW!**

**To authors Ratings and Reviews are like candy. If the ready wants more you have to show the support to that author. It drives them or fuels them to continue to write what you THE READER are enjoying. SO FOR HEAVENS SAKE FOR THE CHILDREN AND THEIR DELICIOUS CANDIES PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 2 of 'Taken':**

_Seras opened her left hand to Integra. In Seras's hand was the ring Integra had bought for Walter. The ring was a silver Celtic ring with the engravings on the outside and inside. On the outside _and _inside were Celtic engravings, when the phrase engraved into the ring on the top was translated one would see it read__**,'Our hearts and soul are now one, my dear love, Walter.'**__ On the inside it continued,__**'May our love hold and last.'**__ Seras had translated the phrase herself in her own private time. It made tears well up slightly in her eyes, though she made sure no one saw._

_Alucard opened up his hand, and was a small silver ring. It had three stones on the silver band. The _outer _stones were white diamonds. The center was a blue sapphire, so dark it _matched _Integra's eyes. The sapphire _was _in the shape of a of a _semi-small heart_. It too, had engravings on the outside _and _inside of the band. On _both _sides of the ring, was a small engraving of the Hellsing Organization symbol on the outer sides _next _to the sides of the white diamonds. Then after the symbols was an engraving phrase in Romanian, Alucard told what the translation was to Walter__**,'Integra, my love...my wife. May our love continue to the ends of time..'**__ on the inside continued__**,'Even in darkness or death I shall never leave you my love.'**__ Alucard smiled when Walter approved of it._

_The couple picked up the rings and slipped it on the other one's finger. They both stared into each others eyes smiling. Integra looked at her ring and was amazed at the detail and the humor in the ring. She thought irritatingly__**,'Alucard...well...if I do lose it... I do have the insignia on it to prove its mine.'**_

_Alexander Anderson turned his head to Walter and spoke,"Do ye,__** Walter C. Dornez**__, take __**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing **__te be yer lawfully wedded wife, te love and to cherish, te have and te hold; and do ye promise, forsaking all others, te cleave te her and her alone, fer as long as ye both shall live? Walter looked into Integra's eyes and smiled,"I do."_

_For the next verse Alexander turned his head to Integra and noticed how happy she and Walter were at that moment in time. Her body _glowed _from the sheer happiness she felt inside herself. Alex smiled knowing that these two _would _definitely holds true to their vows to the ends of the earth. Even though they were his enemies, these two earned some kudo points in his eyes for the dedication they had, _especially _Walter._

_Alexander spoke once more,"Do ye, __**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**__, take _

_**Walter C. Dornez**__ to be yer lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, te have and te hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, te cleave to him and te him alone, fer as long as ye both shall live? Integra's eyes sparkled happily when Alex finished. She stared at Walter, smiling she said,"I do."_

_Alexander smiled and shouted,"As God and er' Majesty as witnesses to tis union, I pronounce ye huzband and wife. Ye may NOW kiss the bride! May God bless ye in holy matrimony!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Disappeared**

During the couple's Honeymoon, Alucard offered his blood to Seras. Her heart fluttered in happiness that she could show her master she was ready to be his equal. Later that night Seras finally drank the blood of her Master, Alucard, making herself truly a free draculina. However, She chose to stay with Alucard in the Hellsing Organization. While the newlyweds were away, Alucard helped Seras not only discover her new abilities, but to control them as well. He couldn't have her making a mockery out of vampires now could he?

Seras soon came to realization that she was 'in love' with Alucard, and her love for him grew even more when she became a No Life Queen. She smiled softly as she remembered that day.

**- Flashback- **

_It was the mark of Walter and Integra's 3rd wedding anniversary. The couple had decided that this year they would go to a private couple's resort in Jamaica to relax and have fun. Seras and Alucard, Seras had volunteered him unknowingly, promised to watch over the kids and the Hellsing mansion while the couple were gone._

_It was the third night of the month long absence of the couple and Seras had finally just put the kids, Evelyn and Adam to sleep. She then phased herself to the roof of the manor and sat at the edge. As the wind blew gently against her face she sighed softly and looked into the night sky smiling," What a beautiful night.." _

_A smooth silk voice resounded behind her,"Indeed Police Girl. Tonight is a beautiful night." Startled Seras jumps up and turns around blushing," Master... I didn't sense you you were here."_

_Alucard chuckled giving a his Cheshire grin,"Off into your own world again?" Seras looked behind up to the sky,"Perhaps..." Looking at him she tilted her head,"Was there something you needed?"_

_Humming soflty Alucard grinned," Indeed I do. I have an offer and I want you to hear me out fully before you object." Seras looked at her Master puzzled,"Understood, Sir."_

_Alucard looked her and exhaled, "I want you to take my blood and finally become a true vampire. You will become a No Life Queen. By doing this you will become more powerful and you will rival all other vampires..." Seras quickly interrupted him,"Master, will that not destroy the bond we have?" _

_Raising up his hand with a stern face Alucard responded,"Ah but Police Girl you have interrupted me... As I was about to say yes our Sire/Servant bond will be broken, however, a new one will take its place, one of where we shall stand as equals."_

_Looking at his fledgling he continued,"Seras Victoria I give you the choice of becoming a more powerful vampire and my equal. What is your decision?"_

_Seras stood there wide eyed in shock. This was the same offer he had given her when they were in the midst of fighting off Alexander Anderson. She could not accept the offer back then because she was scared and in shock. She had just witnessed her Master being decapitated by the Judas Priest and she was running with his head trying to escape. She also could not accept her Master's offer because she was still having difficulties accepting the fact that she was not only no longer human but that she had to drink blood, which was something she was not happy about doing. Seras was also scared of losing her humanity if she decided to drink the blood. However she came to found out later that she would not lose her humanity when she started to drink the blood packets. _

_She looked up at her Master and smiled," Master I accept your offer."_

**- End of Flashback-**

Alucard started to treat Seras differently but on occasions would still mock her.

Sighing softly Seras looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head...and spoke softly,"I am nothing more to him than a toy...He would never tell me how he felt about me even if my life was at stake..." Tears slowly streamed down her face at the inevitable. Little didSeras Victoria known that her life would be in danger and how terribly wrong she was.

Alucard looked approvingly with a Cheshire cat smile and clapped at his draculina,"Well done, Seras! You've finally managed to take on your shadow form. It truly does suit you _'kitten.'_" Alucard chuckled at the site. For the last few days he had been trying to have Seras grasp a hold of her shadow form. However there were a lot of problems. Mainly doing with getting in the midst of her transformation only to be disturbed by alerts of ghouls and she would be stuck unable to reverse what parts had taken the form of her shadow side. Luckily, however, Alucard managed to get her out of those embarrassing moments he deeply embedded into his memory.

**It had been 10 years since the Incognito incident. Five years ago Integra and Walter had been married in the Queen's court and of course Alucard was Walter's**_** 'Best Man'**_** and Seras was Integra's**_** 'Maiden of Honor.'**_

Seras looked at her old master and hissed irritatingly. She hated it when he called her _'kitten.' _That word brought up too many painful memories of the night she became a fledgling of the vampire. Seras had been training hard to control her powers as well as learning new ones, over the last 10 years. Three years ago, Seras had recently learned how to manipulate the shadows into clothes. She was now entertaining herself by using this skill to help her practice with forming new clothes. She had been proud of herself to succeed in her first attempt for her_ shadow manipulation._

Seras now at times dress herself up like a _Victoria's Secret Model_ and would pose in the bathroom. She would laugh at herself because she enjoyed her _'dress up'_ time after she took her hot relaxing showers. She now had on a black vintage like corset with the small pleaded creases in the top at her breasts. Her panties were the matching pure black of the corset.

She sighed and smiled happily today she would _attempt _to confess her feelings towards Alucard..._His _face, _his _eyes, _his _voice, _his _taste, _his _grasp on her were like an addiction that Seras couldn't be rid of. Taking a brush, she glided it smoothly against her hair. She could have had her shadows straighten it, but Seras wanted to feel like she had put in some work to how she looked. Taking a black ribbon she tied her hair back into a low ponytail, letting it lean against her spine.

Closing her eyes she began to envision an outfit for today something formal and yet casual. She picked a black halter top with dark denim jeans and feminine combat boots. The outfit emphasized her body perfectly...she was hoping it would stun the_No Life King__**,**_ maybe even leave him speechless. She sighed softly_,'Knowing him he won't notice her...probably couldn't care less...'_ Then an idea popped into her head quickly she looked for a pen and paper and wrote a note for Alucard. After she was finished writing, she smiled and sealed it in an envelope. She took a deep breath and opened a dark portal.

Quietly she walked through and noticed that He was still asleep. She noticed Walter had brought in the usual blood packet sitting in the ice. She placed the letter next to it. Hoping he would see it.

Walking back through the portal she grabbed her phone and put it in a special pocket inside the halter top. She giggled_,'Saved her from using a purse she thought.'_ She clipped her wallet to chain and then linked the chain to a belt loop on her jeans. Walking out the door of the Hellsing Manor, she smiled in hopes today would go at least somewhere near to what she had planned for the evening.

She came to a building to which she had been decorating for several days now, by herself. The building was reserved for special events...

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Integra had become suspicious of Seras's recent 'evening walks. She and Walter followed her and saw she was standing in front of a building and unlocked the door and walked in and shut it behind her. Integra and Walter looked at one another and followed in after her. Walking down a series of hallways quietly they came upon a corner and peeked. What they saw shocked them. Seras was cleaning the building entirely...with her shadow manipulation._

_Looking around and was changing the interior into a ballroom with a modern medieval look. The walls were black with accents of crimson in the room. The crimson consisted of the glass lamp wall covers, furniture and crimson outlining on the walls. The windows were tinted, and covering them were red see through curtains as a shade cover. The main curtains were of pure black._

_Seras was humming happily as she was using her shadows to help her sweep, mop and dust. Integra broke the air,__**"JUST ON WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SERAS VICTORIA?"**__ Seras froze and turned slowly and looked down as her face flushed red. Trying to conceal her embarrassment she spoke,"Oh...this? I..well..umm...can I explain another time?" Integra raised an eyebrow,"No, you will explain to me what is the meaning of this?" Seras sighed and turned away,"I..well...I reserved this building for one day... on Valentine's Day...and...I" She stopped when Walter chuckled and whispered to Integra,"If I am not mistaken my love...I believe she is trying to set up a date for you know who."_

_Integra smiled and walked towards Seras and placed a hand on her shoulder gently and looked at her softly smiling,"Seras...are you setting up a special surprise date with Alucard?" Seras blushed brighter and nodded. She smiled,"Seras you _are _a clever girl...however..." She looked around in amazement and then back to Seras,"I don't think _your _salary would cover something as extravagant as this...how did you afford it?" Seras looked at Integra,"Me and the owner came to an agreement. I would pay her a quarter of the total every month from my pay." Nodding Integra smiled,"How much have you paid so far?" Seras sighed,"None yet. I told her in case he got mad id wait for the payment just in case he tried to do any damage... if that becomes the case I would then count towards the bill..." Integra chuckled,"Why didn't you ask me for help Seras?" Seras looked at her,"I thought of it being rude to ask someone for a large sum of money and yet your too scared to tell them why...so I thought I would..."_

_Integra looked at her and nodded. She asked Seras to give her the owners number, and when the night was over Integra would pay for building. Integra did it as a Valentine's gift to Seras and yet she wanted to see if the damned old vampire king had any love left in that being of his..._

_**-Flash Back Ends-**_

She used her shadows to help her and as much as she practiced, she would be exhausted by the end of each day. She began to quickly put some last finishing pieces to the decorations by including chandeliers. As she was concentrating her mind sensed something amiss. She quickly stopped and looked around. Huge muscular hands wrapped around her she giggled,"Ok ok Alucard you got me..." She was cut off when she noticed the white gloves in front off didn't have the insignia she had come to know and love but the one she had come to despise and hate.

The man grinned widely,"Ey tere las! Sorry te disepoint ye, but ay ain't yer Alucard!"

She broke free of his grasp and turned around quickly and froze. There in front of her stood the_** 'Judas Priest' **_from _**Iscariot**_,"Alexander Anderson." Alex smiled and walked closer,"Aye lass tis me. Aye hope ye didn't miss me fer too long." She snarled,"I was actually quite content until now!" She glared angrily at im. Then all of a sudden he was standing right in front of Seras, "Fer a demon serving eh protestant betch... your quite alluring..." She saw his eyes following her body.

She then attacked him by clawing at his face. He grunted and smirked, "Well it seems like the little pet has learned some new tricks finally!" She growled lowly at Alexander,"What do you want Anderson?" He smirked,"Lets just say ay am to get yer Master out." She chuckled,"I amfree of his reign! He could give a shit less about me!" Anderson frowned,"Wat te shame..." grinning madly,"Well then lass I guess ye better get ready..." Running quickly he disappears before Seras. She quickly dropped her guard trying to use her senses to find him, only she sensed him a moment too late.

Phasing behind her he grabbed her neck and slammed her into a wall,"Because, this night will be yer last dear lassy!" growling lowly pushing him off her with her shadows,"You kill me and maybe he won't even come out at all!" Anderson smirked,"Either way lass should I end up killing thee I lure te demon out! However not before I can get te bide me time with ye!" Seras went pale as Anderson disappeared yet again.

Still in her fighting stance she tried to quickly find him yet again,"Hey lass!" Turning around slowly something bright blinding her and knocking her off balance, in that same moment Seras felt pain throughout her body causing her to scream loudly. Anderson grinned,"Ah the sweet sound of a demon's soul being purified...I shall enjoy these last few moments with ye, Seras Victoria."

**-Meanwhile-**

Alucard slowly awoke from his sleep. Tossing the covers he got up and got dressed and cursed himself,"Another day of boredom till ghouls will want to come out and play." Even though he enjoyed the moment of a fight, lately there was nothing. All his enemies were mindless monsters. Not even worth dirt on his boots. He sighed,"The only person who ever gave me an enjoyable match was _Him_."

After Alucard finished getting dressed he saw the blood packet and frowned, but he got over it soon enough as soon as he saw a white envelope with his name,_"Vlad"_ written in a perfect cursive format. Taking his teeth and punctured into the bag he drank from it slowly as he opened the envelope gently. Reading his hearty figuratively stopped beating when he read the line "Happy Valentines Day! When you wake up come find me, If you stay there too long you may end up being dragged into Integra's idea for_ Valentine's Day_ tonight and it involves you kissing one of the _'Geese.'_

Alucard quickly finished the blood pack, trying to get a distinct link to Seras he found it, and opened a portal to the where ever she was, he stopped and he looked at himself, realizing he was in his everyday attire. Chuckling he willed his coat to disappear, He put on a dark red shirt, dark denim jeans. _**(NOT the skin tight STYLE)**_ He took a dark red ribbon and tied his hair into his usual low tail, but put effort into how it looked.

He thought for a moment and smiled, looking toward his dresser he smirked. _'Maybe I should do what I had originally...' _His thought was interrupted when he heard Seras_, 'Alucard...'_ He chuckled_, 'Yes, Seras?'_ He heard her mental voice cry out in pain_,' Master...Alu...Vlad...help...'_ He growled,'Seras what is going on?' He froze when the last thing he heard from Seras was_,'Al..ex...an..der...'_ He quickly pulled the jackals in his hands and ran into the dark portal. He knew Seras was strong...but her voice sounded as if _Iscariot _made _him _stronger. As he stepped through the other side he was shocked, but in that same instant he was angry at the site he saw before him...

* * *

_**Seras: What the hell is going on im in SEVERE pain and cant see anything!**_

_**Anderson: *grinning* All in good time lass**_

_**Alucard: *growls* hate to say it but I have to wait til the next chapte. HURRY IT UP ALREADY SO I CAN KILL HIM!**_

_**Silver: Come now cant you all just get along even off set?**_

_**All: HELL NO!**_

_**Silver: *shrugs* I guess no Valentine's presents**_

_**All: WHAT?**_

**Like Alucard said all will be revealed in the next chapter! BTW You get more stories if reviews are given b/c to us 'the authors' reviews are candy we and that candy is filled with other's opinions and it inspires us to continue writing SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE**


	4. Territory

**Here is Chapter 4 of 'Taken'. I thank everyone for their reviews. Especially Chelay's it made me giggle. Don't take offense, really it brightened my day. When the weekend you get criticized and ridiculed how you were raised to come home to a comment such as yours my dear. It truly made my day all the better and So because of your comment I was truly in a wonderful mood to write the next chapter**

_**'Please tell me that Alexander has not raped Seras (I think I'm going to cry ) Is Alucard in love. With her? Love what you've done so far!' - **_**Chelay I will tell you right now I HAVE HAD NO intention of hurting poor Seras like that...or do I?...hmmm well my readers and lovers of vampires and the night itself I bid you farewell and to enjoy this next chapter!** **Please Review I will greatly appreciate knowing that I am pleasing the your minds with the storyline^^**

**So Chelay I truly and honorable thank you for your review. As well as all my other reviewers Your comments truly mean alot to me. I hope to hear more from you shortly. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 3 of 'Taken':**

_She then attacked him by clawing at his face. He grunted and smirked,"Well it seems like the little pet has learned some new tricks finally!" she growled lowly at Alexander,"What do you want Anderson?" He smirked,"Lets just zey ay am to get yer Master out." She chuckled,"I am_free _of his reign! He could give a shit less about me!" Anderson frowned,"Wat te shame..." grinning madly,"Well then lass I guess ye better get ready..." Running quickly he disappears before Seras. She quickly dropped her guard trying to use her senses to find him, only she sensed him a moment too late. Phasing behind her he grabbed her neck and slammed her into a wall,"Because, this will be your last night lass!" growling lowly pushing him off her with her shadows,"You kill me and maybe he won't even come out at all!" Anderson smirked,"Either way lass should I end up killing thee I lure te demon out! However not before I can get te bide me time with ye!" Seras went pale as Anderson disappeared yet again._

_Still in her fighting stance she tried to quickly find him yet again,"Hey lass!" Turning around slowly something bright blinding her and knocking her off balance, in that same moment Seras felt pain throughout her body causing her to scream loudly. Anderson grinned,"Ah the sweet sound of a demon's soul being purified...I shall enjoy these last few moments with ye, Seras Victoria."_

_**-Back at Hellsing-**_

_Alucard thought for a moment and smiled, looking toward his dresser he smirked.__** 'Maybe I should do what I had originally...' **__His thought was broken when he heard Seras__**,'Alucard...'**__ He chuckled,__**'Yes, Seras?'**__ He heard her mental voice cry out in pain,__**'Master...Alu...Vlad...help...'**__ He growled,__**'Seras whats going on?' **__He froze when the last thing he heard from Seras was,__**'Al..ex...an..der...'**__ He quickly pulled the jackals in his hands and ran into the dark portal. He knew Seras was strong...but her voice sounded as if __**Iscariot **__made __**him **__stronger. As he stepped through the other side he was shocked, but in that same instant he was angry at the site he saw before him..._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Territory**

Alexander leaned forward to the draculina, cupping her chin softly with one gloved hand. Alexander chuckled softly to the young girl as she whimpered,"I guess ye right lass... ye Master isn't coming te save ye. I guess I will jest have te enjoy you myself ye demon!" Weakly opening her eyes she used what strength she had left and punctured his chest with her free hand and growled,"If I die you bastard I will take you with me!" He smirked at Seras,"Now now lass we will have some fun later...however me dear fallen child..._**I WANT TE HEAR YE SCREAM TE ZE HEAVENS!**_!" He then sprinkles holy water on Seras, she squirms realizing she in trouble. Weakly she speaks holding back her screams,"You fucking _Sadistic _bastard! _**JUST DO WHAT YOU CAME TO DO AND KILL ME!**_!" The Judas Priest frowns,"Ye won' die lass...at least not **yet**..." Seras watches as her drives another blessed bayonet into her chest puncturing one of her lungs, as she feels the pain in her chest Seras losses complete consciousness.

Alucard fully entered the room to find Seras unconscious and pinned to the wall by the Priest's blessed bayonets**.** Her feet were barely touching the floor, her body was illuminated by the fireplace adjacent from her. Alucard's blood began to boil when he saw standing in front of Seras was the_Judas Priest__Alexander Anderson_. His eyes quickly shifted back to Seras and his heart became twisted in torment as he looked over Seras. Her body was covered in her own blood, and by the looks of it she even put a few blows on the _**J**_udas Priest but he was recovering quickly while the _blessed _bayonets were rendering the young draculina's abilities renderless. He noticed a glimmer on the left side of her body and he grew pale. Alexander had plunged a blessed bayonet into Seras close enough to her heart, slowly killing her.

Alucard lost his sense of control,_**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" **_Alexander looked at Alucard and chuckled, taking his hand slowly stroking against the young draculina'scheek,"Lets jest say I've come te claim ye life and make her mine...by making her feel pain that you can't even comprehend demon. I shall purify yer child and make her happier then your damned soul ever will!" Seras spoke to Alucard in his head,_'Vlad...please go...its a trap..forget about...me.'_ Alucard growled,_**'NO! I MAY NOT BE YOUR MASTER 'POLICE GIRL' BUT YOU WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY THE LIKES OF HIM!' **_Tears streamed down Seras's face as her eyes weakly opened and looked at him_,'I am not worth your time...Vlad...shit!' _Seras coughed up blood as her body weakly shuddered, Alex turned around and laughed,"Well lass looks like ye get to watch me kill ye old master. Please enjoy the show and you can thank me later." Seras narrowed her eyes and growled,"To hell with you!" The priest plunged another blessed bayoneton the right side of her chest, close to her heart. She started to gasp slowly trying to stay awake.

Alucard had enough of the Judas Priest'sinsolence and opened a portal and kicked the priest through it, transporting Alex to the a dark cold room. Alex looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was at.

Alucard quickly banished the blessed bayonets from Seras's body and caught her as she fell to the ground. His eyes looked down sorrowfully at Seras,"Are you going to be alright _'Police Girl?'_" Seras opened her eyes weakly and bloody tears rolled down her cheeks,"_Vlad_...I...I'm sorry I failed you..." He looked at her confused,"My young _Draculina _what for?" Seras closed her eyes slowly,"for..." Her body went limp in his arms before she could finish.

Alucard stared at her,"_'Police girl?'_..._**'POLICE GIRL**_**' ANSWER ME!"** He cursed himself and extended a nail and cut into his wrist bringing it closer to Seras's lips,"Please don't leave me,_ Seras Victoria_... I need you." As his wrist touched her lips there was no response from Seras's body. Alucard closed his eyes and red tears slowly went down his cheeks. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and drank his own blood, but did not swallow. He leaned Seras up towards him and stroked her cheek slowly as he kissed her passionately, giving her his blood slowly. Bringing his head back slowly he whispered into her ear,"_Seras Victoria_...please come back...There is something I have been wishing to tell you." Slowly color started to come back to her face, Alucard smiled and gave out a sigh of relief. Darkness covered there bodies and all of a sudden they were in a dark room.

"My _Draculina_, I will be back shortly. I need to take care of that damned Priest who did this to you...When I return I promise I will tell you then." Alucard made a a pure crimson red bed with soft cotton sheets. Carefully he laid Seras on the bed and covered her up, kissing her gently on her forehead.

_'Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level 5'_ He Transforms into complete shadows and disappears. "_Priest_...I have come to play!" Alexander growls,_**"COWARD SHOW YE FACE TO ME AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"**_ Alucard laughs, and it echos throughout the room,"You forget _**Priest **_that I am no man...neither are you!" A tendril wraps around the Judas Priest's neck and squeezes tightly as Alucard slowly approaches,"You shall pay for what you have done to her!" Alexander smirks as her cuts himself free,"Since when does te demon care wat happens te ze young lass! She meant nothing te ye before today! Ye could have cared less about te wench! A tendril wraps around the Judas Priest's leg and throws him into the air, slamming him down through the stone floor.

Alucard's crimson eyes stare coldly at theJudas Priest and growls,"_**WRONG!**_ Seras was mine even _**BEFORE **_I turned her." Alexander's eyes widened**,"WHAT?"** Alucard chuckled,"You heard me you idiot! I have known Seras when she was a human child!" Slowly getting up Alexander narrowed his eyes at the _No Life King_,"Ye lie! Knowing your history I would assume you killed her when she was young!" Alucard smirked loudly,"Well I guess you can ask your pathetic god when you see him!" With that Alucard disappeared in the shadows once more and was ready to summon his familiar when a glimmer of yellow caught his eye._ 'What the hell is that? No one but me and the...shit Seras!'_

Seras looked fully regenerated, no wounds to depict of on her body. However she looked severely pissed from hell. Her eyes glowed bright crimson and she walked in a slow graceful stride to the Judas Priest. In a seductive voice she spoke to Alucard,_'Vlad he is not yours to kill he is mine!'_ Alucard appeared before Seras with an inquisitive look upon his face,_'Seras you need your rest your still too weak to fight._' Seras looked up at him angrily,_'So says the _No Life King!_ I will not be put aside because I seem weak!'_ He growled**,**_**'SERAS! YOU PATHETIC IDIOT! YOU CAN NOT FIGHT HIM!'**_Seras stared at Alucard in shock,_'Why not?' _Alucard gritted his teeth,_'Because he is is mine to defeat not yours, Seras!'_

Alucard lied to Seras in that moment, it was because he didn't want to see the young girl he was fond of to die. Alucard turned away, and Seras lowered her head,_'Shall I leave sir?'_ Alucard closed his eyes and walked towards theJudas Priest,_'Yes and do not ever come back.'_ Seras held back her tears as she slowly phased away,_'As you wish sir...Goodbye My Master.'_ Alucard stopped and clenched his fist."release all restrictions until the target is silenced!"

Alexander looked around,_**"WHERE ARE YE DEMON!"**_ All of a sudden several black tendrils grabbed a hold of Alexander. Each wrapping securely on his neck, forearms, wrists, thighs and ankles."What is te bloody meaning of tis demon?" Alucard slowly appeared from the shadows once more and smirked madly at the Priest,"Welcome to your nightmare in _**HELL**_!" Alexander frowned,"WHAT?"

Alucard summoned his familiar, and had it circle around the Judas Priest."In short Judas Priest, your body and soul shall be fit enough to enter the deepest pits of hell!" Alucard smiled widely and willed his familiar to do whatever it please. Alucard became amused as to its actions.

**-Yaoi Sex Scene- (Be Warned its violent and weird)**

The familiar summoned several more shadow tendrils, having them slowly tear Alexander's clothes off. Alexander shouted,_**"What in gods name?" **_As the tendrils of the shadows rubbed against his tan skin. The familiar willed two shadow tendrils to stroke his cock and massage his balls, however Alexander did not even give a sign or hint of being teased. Alucard summoned a chair and laughed madly as he sat and watched, as the familiar attempt to tease the Judas Priest. Alucard smirked at the _**'Paladin**_**'**, "Looks like my familiar is not _only obsessed _with _you _but also _pissed _at you for what you did to Seras..." He sighed looking emptily at the wine glass he had in his hand. Alexander grunted,"Yer little pet is not even giving me eny sort of lusting sin! Only te weak would fall under te power of God!" The familiar then got an idea and openly shared it with his maker,_'__**God**__? __**Christ**__? Hmmm...__**WAIT A MINUTE! **__Master would it be alright if I tried an absolutely evil idea on him?'_Alucard raised an eyebrow,_'Depends on what it is my good friend?' _The familiar smiled widely,_'Ok... it's an insane idea, however, he isn't even sane himself...How to put this...The fucking __**Judas Priest**__ says he is worthy of God's love and praises only to God! What if I could transform to a realistic version of the __**Vatican image of Christ**__, then lets see how much this bastard will truly obey __**God's Command!**__'_

Alucard's crimson eyes brightened intensely, his eyebrows raised in shock and surprising amusing as he gave a _**Cheshire **_grin,_'As much as I hate these mortals beliefs in Christ and God...I actually do enjoy your very cruel and amusing idea!'_ Alucard paused for a moment then stared at his familiar mischievously_,'Alright fine. You may pretend to be the _Priest's _beloved _Christ _from heaven!'_

His familiar smiled violently,_'Alright there is a few things I will need your help on though.'_ Alucard looked at him curiously_,'What would that be?'_ The familiar grinned,_'In order for this to work. There needs to be an illusion where the __**Priest **__believes not only is time standing still but only him and his __**'God'**__ can move. Also, as much as I hate to say this I will not look all shadow like, I will attempt to look like color and flesh, but the illusion is to also help any flaws I end up not being able to fix.'_

Alucard waved his hand and concentrated making sure the illusion was just right and made sure the familiar would be able to do the transformation, and still be able to maintain the illusion. As the _**God**_ stepped forward, Alexander looked up in shock as he could not believe what he was seeing,"Does me weary eyes deceive me? Can tis truly be real?" The Familiar nodded smiling and spoke in the most angelic yet manly sexy voice,"Yes, _my dear child._ It is _**I**_. For I have come to help you through your moment of pain and give you salvation!" Alexander smiled softly,"You do me te great..._**Oh God!**_" The Familiar pressed his chest against the still immobile Priest and whispered,"_My dear child,_ do not fear this sensation I give to thee. It is a gift from I, and you are worthy of such a reward. You have never been led astray, you have prayed honorably and honestly, you have done my work with no detest and even have resisted all temptation!"

The Paladin flushed and moaned as God stroked his hardened member, the Familiar chuckled,"_My Alexander,_ you sure have grown and matured greatly. Such a sign shows you are more worthy of such a gift from _**I**_."

**-End of Sex Scene-**

On the outside of the illusion Alucard was smirking madly and doing his best to withhold every urge of laughter, as did his familiar. Alucard looked towards his familiar,_**'Well done my good friend, your idea was the trick. He apparently disdains us, yet he gets horny when he is in the church or in the presence of his 'God.' It is sad yet amazing all together!**_' The familiar smiled evilly back to its maker,_**'Just wait, the fun has only just begun!'**_

He beckoned his familiar over to him smirked madly as he spoke to its mind,_'Don't kill him just yet my good friend, but do have fun though. I want him alive when I return. Until then fulfill your hearts desires of torture and lust on this piece of shit!'_ The familiar bared its teeth happily and went back to the_** Judas Priest **_and continued to severely rape and punish the pathetic _**Paladin**_. Alucard took one more moment to watch the blissful scene of watching this pathetic fool scream in agonizing pain. _**'No one hurts Seras and gets away with it!'**_ he thought. With that Alucard quickly phased to find Seras.

* * *

**I know its not as long as the other chapters and I apologize for that. I know Alucard's familiar has a name and I can not think of it.**

**Also unless someone wants more details into the savage raping of the Judas Priest then I shall fix that and there in turn shall make the chapter at least 3000. I am not going to kill the Priest JUST yet!**

**Later I may come back through and edit it if I see fit. I do this will all the other chapters. So sometimes if you want you may go back through and see if you like any of the improvements in the previous chapters. Til Then I shall have Chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Goodbyes

**Here is Chapter 5! I apologize for the long delay in the story been busy with graduation stuff -groans- Anywho I have some inspirational free time to get this going!**

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 4 of 'Taken':**_

_On the outside of the illusion Alucard was smirking madly and doing his best to withhold every urge of laughter, as did his familiar. Alucard looked towards his familiar,__**'Well done my good friend, your idea was the trick. He apparently disdains us, yet he gets horny when he is in the church or in the presence of his 'God.' It is sad yet amazing all together!**__' The familiar smiled evilly back to its maker,__**'Just wait, the fun has only just begun!'**_

_He beckoned his familiar over to him smirked madly as he spoke to its mind,__**'Don't kill him just yet my good friend, but do have fun though. I want him alive when I return. Until then fulfill your hearts desires of torture and lust on this piece of shit!'**__ The familiar bared its teeth happily and went back to the __Judas Priest __and continued to severely rape and punish the pathetic Paladin. Alucard took one more moment to watch the blissful scene of watching this pathetic fool scream in agonizing pain. __**'No one hurts Seras and gets away with it!'**__ he thought. With that Alucard quickly phased to find Seras. _

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Goodbyes**_

_A young girl stood in an empty room with only a red chair a table and two wine glasses. sighing softly with tears streaming down her face she place a jar of red warm liquid on the table and left a letter addressed to __**Vlad **__on his coffin. The young girl phased out of the room and appeared in front of two doors and knocked softly. A gentle voice from behind the door beckoned,__**"You may enter Miss Victoria." **__Quickly recomposing herself and wiping her eyes of bloody tears..._

Seras Victoria opened the door and closed it behind her quietly and stepped further inside Sir Integra's office. At the desk sat Integra with her son Adam, 8, in her lap and her daughter Evelyn, 9, standing beside her father Walter. Integra spoke warmly,"Seras you said on the phone earlier that you wished to speak to me Walter, and the children. What was it you wanted to say? It sounded quite urgent." Everyone in the room looked at Seras warmly but their smiles soon faded when Seras spoke,"Sir Integra, I wish to be relocated."

Integra's blue eyes intensified and stood up setting Adam down,"Seras Victoria what is the meaning of this request?" Seras looked up sadly at Integra and Walter with a look of,_**'I wish to speak to the two of you alone.' **_Integra looked at her children and said,"Adam. Evelyn. Would you please go to the firing range and practice on your archery and fencing." The children's faces lightened up and nodded, quickly they hugged their mother and father, Adam quickly ran out the door but Evelyn walked up to Seras and smiled,"Later would you be willing to be my partner in fencing and stuff?" Seras smiled at Evelyn and kneeled down and rubbed her cheek softly,"Of course Evelyn, I am glad you enjoy my lessons." Evelyn smiled happily and walked gracefully out the door shutting it quietly.

Seras's smile soon faded as she stood up and looked at Integra and Walter. Integra walked to Seras with a worried expression,"Seras what has caused you to ask for such a request?" Tears slowly came forth once more as Seras collapsed on her knees. Integra quickly held her and Walter rushed to her side, both with worry stricken expressions,"Miss Victoria would you please tell us what happened." Seras nodded and began explaining what had transpired only moments ago, and how Alucard had spoken to her. As she finished speaking she looked up at her two closest friends,"I do not wish to burden _Vlad _any longer. I am no longer bound to him in servitude and he is no longer _my Master_. I will continue to work for _Hellsing _but I don not want to be near him any longer. By your permission Sir Integra I want to go to a location of my choosing, and if its alright I shall give you a fake name to call me by and I do not wish to tell you where I will locate myself to."

Both Integra and Walter looked at one another and then looked at Seras,"Seras, someone will have to know where you will be located in case you need anything." Seras stood up smirking and turned towards the doors,"Evelyn. Adam. You two can stop eavesdropping and come in." Adam and Evelyn ran to Seras and hugged at her legs with saddened faces,"Do you have to go?" Seras's face tussled their hair and smiled,"I will still be here and work for your parents but I can no longer work with Alucard. We had a disagreement and I wish to go leave for awhile so I can have time to myself." Seras turned to Integra,"I won't be telling you my location because he would expect you two to know it. So instead the children will know but you can never ask them where it is. If I call you and Alucard asks about it I am_** Aiyana Mitena**_ a friend of _**Evelyn's**_."

Both Integra sighed at her suggested idea but they both knew she was right, Alucard would pester them if they knew about it and would do everything in his power to get the two to tell him. He wouldn't think to ask the children for the simple fact that they are usually never involved in _Hellsing _matters. They both looked at Seras and nodded but suggested that only one child should know the location. Seras nodded thoughtfully and wrote a number down for Integra,"This is the number I will contact you by from now on. Please put it as _**Aiyana Mitena.**_" Everyone looked at Seras curiously, then Walter spoke,"Miss Victoria if you don't mind me asking. Why that name?" Seras turned to him and smiled softly,"It is Native American for _**'Eternal Blossom born unto the coming or New Moon.' **_The night I was turned into a Draculina I was born under a New Moon." Everyone smiled and nodded approvingly at the name.

Seras turned to Evelyn and kneeled down,"Would you like me to help you with your practices now before I leave?" She nodded smiling. Seras stood up and turned towards Integra and Walter giving each of them a hug, then bending down she gave Adam one. Looking towards Evelyn she smiled and stood up and walked beside her.

Walking down to the practice range Seras warmed up shooting a gun at the practice target with Evelyn next to her shooting a different one. Evelyn sighed,"These aren't real ghouls...how am I suppose to be ready to shoot a real one when this one doesn't even look like one or move..." Seras looked down at Evelyn and put her gun away and kneeled looking at Evelyn,"I shall use my shadows to make the targets come to life. However, this trick is new to me so I may not be able to fully control them. But I will make sure they will not harm you. They will be your most realistic version of ghouls I can give you."

Evelyn teared up,"Seras what if I can't do it?" Seras chuckled softly,"I will tell you two secrets. When I first became a _Draculina _I couldn't do it either. Especially when I had to kill friends who turned into ghouls. That was the hardest thing to do. I will say this though. I was told by Alucard himself, 'They never asked for this to happen to them. You killing them would be giving them mercy and rest.' That is what enabled me to shoot them." Evelyn looked up in shock at Seras,"You couldn't? You're a _vampire_...how could you hesitate, aren't you like fearless and powerful?" Seras laughed,"Actually when you first become one, it can be frightening at times. Finding out you are no longer human and being able to do unimaginable things humans can not, is at times nerve racking. However after a time you learn to control those things and accept what you become. You then become a efficient vampire."

Evelyn smiled and nodded,"What is the other secret?" Seras looked around real quick and looked back at Evelyn,"The location I will be living at." Evelyn's eyes widened,"I swear as daughter under the Hellsing family name I won't tell anyone." Seras chuckled,"You are vicious like your mother and as loyal as your father. A perfect friend and in the future will become a fantastic leader of the Hellsing Organization." Evelyn smiled happily,"Really?!" Seras nodded and then her face turned serious,"I will be staying in a location known as _**Cheddar Village. **_It is where I became a draculina. Your mother and father do not know this and if I told them they may end up revealing it to Alucard unintentionallu." Evelyn nodded," I shall not tell a soul what you have told me _**Aiyana**_." Seras giggled,"Well, well, well you are even a listener of details." Evelyn giggled,"Well if I am the main thing that will ensure you have your alone time I need to." Seras smiled at the young girl who was mature as an adult like her mother, Integra, yet as kind and gentle as her father, Walter.

Seras then concentrated and used her shadows to make the targets come to life. Evelyn quickly drew her gun and aimed, hesitating slightly. Then shot one in the head. Seras smirked still concentrating on trying to keep control of the fake ghouls. Evelyn in short time shot down all the fake ghouls, and jumped happily,"I did it!" Seras smiled walking to Evelyn and kneeled down,"Yes, you did do it..." Sighing she lowered her head,"I am afraid I have stayed far longer than I should have Evelyn. I should leave before Alucard returns." Evelyn nodded and hugged Seras.

Seras returned Evelyn's sudden hug and the two of them walked towards the _Hellsing _entrance doors._**"Seras! WAIT!"**_ Integra shouted, as she walked towards Seras with Walter and Adam behind her. All of them with tears in their eyes and they all hugged Seras, Evelyn quickly joined in as she too let her tears show. "We will miss you Seras. Please do be careful and take care." Seras couldn't help but let tears from her eyes as well,"Don't worry I will Sir Integra." Looking at the two children she smirked,"Try to not be too much of a hassle for your parents." Evelyn and Adam nodded as they sniffled wiping away their tears.

Walking towards the door she quickly phased out feeling the presence of Alucard coming toward the _Hellsing_ manor. She then partially severed the link with her former master. Preventing him from finding her but allowed him to mentally yell if he so chose to. She sighed and opened her eyes to see she was standing in front of the Cheddar Village Church, Seras snickered,"To come back to the place I were I died and then reborn..is ironic."

* * *

_**Well there you have it Chapter 5. Don't worry I will add a few more chapters.**_

_**Please leave Reviews**_


	6. Realization

**Here is Chapter 6! I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews.**

**I want to give an extra special thanks to RainbowJapan and Iced Diamond for your continuous reviews as I added new chapters to 'Taken.'**

**OH Yeah THERE IS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER SO 18+ or if your a minor READ AT YOUR OWN RISK I DO NOT WANT NO GOD DAMN SOCCER MOM COMPLAINING ABOUT TAINTING HER CHILD'S MIND! I MAKE THE STORIES I DON'T FORCE PEOPLE THEM TO READ IT!**

**Alucard: 'Seras where are you?'**

**Seras: '...'**

**Alucard: 'Seras...'**

**Silver: *sighs* will you give it a rest shes obviously not talking to you. You must have seriously pissed her off.**

**Alucard: Will you shut up you piece of scum!**

**Silver: *Smirks* you dare talk to me as if I don't own what happens to you...or Seras.**

**Alucard:*growls* you wouldn't dare!**

**Silver: Oh contraire I can do what I please. Ill let you have Seras if of course you kneel and beg and call me 'Master.'**

**Alucard: *snarls* fine... *kneels and mutters* Forgive me 'My Master' for my insolence.**

**Silver: *smirks and yells* Hey Aiyana I told you he'd do it.**

**Aiyana: *appears from behind Silver and giggles* So it seems**

**Alucard: YOU TRICKED MY YOU LITTLE BITCH!**

**Silver: uh oh that's our cue!**

***both Aiyana and Silver disappear***

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 5 of 'Taken'**_

_Seras returned Evelyn's sudden hug and the two of them walked towards the Hellsing entrance doors.__**"Seras! WAIT!"**__ Integra shouted, as she walked towards Seras with Walter and Adam behind her. All of them with tears in their eyes and they all hugged Seras, Evelyn quickly joined in as she too let her tears show. "We will miss you Seras. Please do be careful and take care." Seras couldn't help but let tears from her eyes as well,"Don't worry I will Sir Integra." Looking at the two children she smirked,"Try to not be too much of a hassle for your parents." Evelyn and Adam nodded as they sniffled wiping away their tears._

_Walking towards the door she quickly phased out feeling the presence of Alucard coming toward the __**Hellsing **__manor. She then partially severed the link with her former master. Preventing him from finding her but allowed him to mentally yell if he so chose to. She sighed and opened her eyes to see she was standing in front of the __**Cheddar Village Church**__, Seras snickered,"To come back to the place I were I died and then reborn..is ironic."_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Realization**

Alucard phased into Seras's room hoping to find his little _**Draculina **_in her bed sleeping. He tried to locate her in the Hellsing builder but he could not find her anywhere. His eyes widened,_**"What the..." **_He snarled and phased into Sir Integra's office_**,"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"**_ Sir Integra smirked,"Alucard, welcome back...however, I do not know quite exactly what you talking about." Alucard growled at her,_**"You damn know well what I am talking about Integra Hellsing!"**_ Integra chuckled and smirked,"So the _**No Life King**_ finally _has _a backbone to talk back to me now? _**Interesting.**_ What have I done to earn such a tremendous achievement?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes and barred his fangs,_**"WHERE IS SERAS?"**_ Integra's smirk faded,"She _**is **_gone Alucard." Alucard growled,"Gone? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Integra glared at him,"As in she left! No longer on the Hellsing Estate!" Alucard's eyes widened as he clenched his fist, he suddenly felt the pain he had when he thought he was going to lose Seras. Alucard sternly spoke,_**"Why did she leave? Furthermore, where is she?" **_Integra sighed sadly as she looked out the window towards the full moon,"She would not tell me nor Walter. She never even told the children. They are heartbroken and have asked me to get her back but... I have no idea where she is Alucard." She looked coldly at Alucard,"However, she left because she honestly believed you were disgusted how she let Alexander beat her... Alucard... did you even look at the room she was in before attacking Alexander?" Alucard was about to speak calmly but his curiosity got the best of him,"The room?" Integra growled slamming her fist on the desk,_**"Go figure...for as efficient you are in battle and in details you are horrible in paying attention to surroundings themselves when you entered combat earlier!" **_She looked at him and took a remote and pressing a button, a TV rose from the floor and she stood beside it. Pressing another button a video began to play, _**"That is what it looked like after Alexander attacked her..." **_Alucard looked in disgust at the scene. The room was trashed in blood, everything was broken, shattered or shredded. Alucard shook his head,"What was Seras doing in a _**dump **_like that?" Integra gritted her teeth but stayed calm and pressed another button,_**"This is what it did look like before the attack..."**_ Alucard opened his eyes and looked in amazement at the details of the building. He even saw Seras in the video smiling and greeting the people behind the camera. He felt pain in his heart as he watched.

_**-Start of the Video-**_

_Seras smiled,"Well if it isn't the whole __**Hellsing **__family. What pleasure do I have of having you here?" Evelyn and Adam ran up to Seras and she kneeled down and hugged them. Walter spoke up,"We came to check on you Miss Victoria. You've been leaving during the daytime and we've been worried. Integra here wouldn't tell us so we had to come follow you ourselves." Integra sighed,"Sorry, I tried my best to keep them off your tail but they proved to be too much." Seras smiled and shook her head giggling softly,"It's quite alright I am almost done here." The children back away from Seras and awed over the room,"Seras its pretty, did you do this by yourself?" Walter chuckled,"I will have to agree with Adam and Evelyn. Seras this is remarkable. What is the occasion for such detailed work? Furthermore...__**HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET TO THE CEILING?**__" Seras blushed,"Well I...I have been practicing with my shadows...tedious I know. However, if I ever had to live out of the __**Hellsing Manor**__ I want to make sure I can decorate a place without having difficulties." Everyone chuckled, then Walter spoke again,"Alright, Miss Victoria that answers one of my questions but you never answered 'What's the occasion?'" Seras sighed and blushed,"Damnit, I was hoping you'd forget that question. Oh well.." Looking up at everyone Seras smiled,"Well I am celebrating __**Valentine's Day**__...I am hoping I can tell Alu..I mean Vlad how I feel..."_

_**-End of Video-**_

Alucard stood where he was in utter disbelief,_**'She loves me? Why did I not see it...why did I not see her feelings...I am such an idiot!'**_ Integra then stopped the video and looked at Alucard,"That_**'dump'**_was all of Seras's hard work to not only prove she is a great _**Draculina **_but also to tell you how she loved you Alucard. She already told me how you treated her when she wanted to kill Alexander. I understand you two are enemies but if you recall he attacked Seras first when she was a fledgling. Therefore Alucard... _**SHE HAD**_ every right to be able to kill him. You denied not only her that but you denied her heart when you called her pathetic! You broke her heart and now she is no longer staying in the _**Hellsing Organization**_ building, because of that!"

Alucard clenched his fists and blood tears slowly rolled down his face,"Seras...what have I done..." Alucard tried to find her once more but could not and he sighed,_**'Seras if you can hear me please tell me where you are... I need to tell you something.' **_Just then Integra's phone rang and she took her cell phone and stepped outside onto the balcony and answer it."Hello _Aiyana_, how are you doing." Seras spoke calmly,"I am well Mrs. Hellsing. How is everyone there?" Integra smiled softly,"Everyone is doing alright...except one. He has taken the news quite hard..." Seras sighed,"Just now I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my body...that is why I asked..." Integra grew concerned,"Does it have to do with _**'him'**_?" Seras sounded unsure,"Could be but I am not for certain. Also are there any assignments that need to be taken care of in this region Sir Integra?" Integra,"Down to business already my dear? God I wish the _**'Knights of the Round'**_ were this forthright and kind with straight to business and the understanding of situations like you."

Seras chuckled,"_**That **_experience comes with working under you Integra." Integra snickered,"Very true. I will tell Evelyn you called..." Seras calmly spoke,"I will try to find a way to visit when he is not around." Integra smiled,"Well if you are I will be graciously awaiting your arrival my friend." Seras smiled softly,"Take care Mrs. Integra." Seras said softly then she ended the call. Integra closed her phone biting her lip trying to hold back the tears. She missed Seras already, and so did Walter and the children, and although she had never seen Alucard cry, she could see he was taking the news greatly hard. She could see the agony in his form. She sighed and relaxed and walked back inside the building and set her phone on the desk and looked at Alucard, who seemed deep in thought.

Integra sighed looking down at her desk and spoke softly,"Alucard?" Alucard looked at her with lifeless eyes,"Yes, my Master?" Integra wanted to reach out to Alucard but even if she did knew where Seras was at she promised Seras she would never tell Alucard. "Please leave my office I have things to attend to and I do not need to you to disturb me." He bowed and barely smirked,"As you wish my Master..." With that he walked out of office and closed the door. Integra bit her lip,"Seras...Alucard...figure this out soon because I don't think he can go on like this..."

Alucard phased into Seras's room and laid on her bed, he chuckled softly,"I see why she always like this bed, my dear Seras..." With that he fell asleep surrounding himself with what was left of Seras's scent.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

In _**Cheddar Village**_ stood a church newly refurnished on the outside and on the inside it looked like a very dark house. Walls were created and the church itself was somehow expanded. The walls created rooms. In the bedroom stood a woman as she was talking on the phone she was in the process of undressing. As she shut her phone off she set it on a bedside table and laid on her bed in a red corset with black lace and matching underwear.

Seras laid on the red silken sheets and sighed,"Alucard...I want..no I need him so badly.." Even before leaving behind the **Hellsing **building she was sexually frustrated, and she was at the point where she could not take the tension any longer. She then took her shadows and formed a cordless remote controlled bullet vibrator. She wanted

Alucard to take her virginity but lately just finger masturbating was not even satisfying her need for lust. She took her shadows and formed the little vibrator inside of her. Nervously she turned it on low and the as it turned on a low soft moan escape from her lips,"Oh..." Her shadows then took a bit of control without her knowledge. Her familiar, Fae, appeared and formed itself like Alucard and held took the remote of the vibrator from her hand. Her eyes shot opened and tried to move but she was tied down. The Fae thought,_**'Master forgive me but I am doing this to help you.'**_

Her Fae did an exact impression of Alucard."Seras..." Seras blushed,"Vlad let me go."

_Vlad _got on top of Seras and nipped her neck and whispered,"Seras do you want it?" Gasping softly she squirmed beneath him,"Vlad...don't...please let me go." He smirked a toothy grin and took an ungloved hand and made her bra disappear and caressed her breast softly. Seras arched her back moaning louder,"Vlad..." The Alucard leaned down down and smirked as he nipped at her earlobe, as he whispered, "Seras tell me what you want and i shall give you what you desire." Seras blushed,"I...I don't know what I want..." He snapped his fingers and her panties disappeared, Seras legs quivered as she closed them shut, "Vlad...don't...not like this..." _Vlad's_ smirk faded,"No Seras...I am not taking you in such a place. You deserve better than that...but I do intend making you feel better." He leaned forward and scrapped his fangs against his tongue, cutting it as he bit into her lips drinking her blood slowly as he kissed her, "Seras...your blood tastes..delicious." Seras blushed but as soon as she tasted his blood her eyes changed to red and she kissed him back. As she pulled away from the kiss with dazed eyes she slowly opened her legs and whispered,"Please Vlad..help..release me."

He smirked and turned the setting on the vibrator to_** level 2**_, as it began its quickened pace Seras writhed moaning Vlad's name loudly, "Vlad please give me more..." The _Alucard _then leaned down began to gently bite her breasts while one hand caressed the other one, as he gave attention to one he would then give his attention to another smirked at her as she moaned helplessly. Finally he scraped his teeth into one of her nipples and then as blood trickled out of the bite mark he began to suck on her breast teasingly and aggressively at the same time.

Seras began to moan loudly in pleasure, "Vlad...I can't much more of this...or i'll..." Vlad smirked wider and then slipped one hand slowly down her stomach to her nether regions and began to gently rub the swollen nub. Seras's breath hitched as she gasped, "Vlad...not there..." He chuckled and spoke teasingly,"Why not my little Draculina?" Putting more emphasis on the nub Seras began to bite her lip, _"Vlad..."_ He then gently kissed her stomach and then trailed his tongue till he reached her lower lips licking her swollen nub gently, as he did this it sent the young Draculina over the edge and she began to cum screaming his named, _**"VLLAAADD!"**_ Alucard licked up her fluids, "Seras...you taste delicious.." As Alucard looked back up to look at Seras's face he saw she had collapsed and fallen asleep with small tears streaming down her face.

Her familiar reverted back to it's original form and picked up its master and washed and dried her off, redressing her in clean underwear and pajamas. As Fae laid her back down in bed it smirked, "Hope you enjoyed that show Alucard. Come find her and tell her how you feel or I gotta pretend to be you and make her think these moments are dreams for a long time..." Fae tucked Seras into bed and kissed her cheek, "Pleasant dreams my Master."

* * *

**HAHA FINALLY I GET A BIT A ACTION INTO THE STORY! KINDA MY FIRST SEX SCENE I'VE DONE...SO IF IT NEEDS EDITING IN SOME WAY ID APPRECIATE ANY ADVICE THAT WOULD HELP IMPROVE THIS OR FOR THAT MATTER FUTURE LEMON SCENES!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND MOST OF ENJOY!**


	7. Urgent Notice

**I apologize for not updating my stories sooner but I have been dealing with writers block. However I think I have a good idea on how to finish this story**

**Also if you are reading my other story 'Love Within the Darkness' the first chapter was messed up during to which I was trying to update chapters to Taken and instead the first chapter of LWD called Heartache was accidently overwritten and deleted. I have no idea where my current back up is for my first chapter but once I find it I will re update LWD's Chapter 1. Until then its on the backburner**

**However I am reviewing my stories to look for any errors already found a few haha and then I shall go from there. Please and thank you for your patience. I actually went through all my reviews/comments and it kind of gave me an extra boost of inspiration so I shall try to come up with something good.**

**Also According to news is attempting to remove stories that contain lemons and/or violence, not requesting the part be removed, they will remove the entire story and possibly the account.**

**Below is a link to the petition site, do your part for this community and sign**

**please**

**www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net #**

**(remove spaces)**

**please do not let them take these any of these wonderful stories away**

**Now I do not know if this is still ongoing but just in case please visit this site**


	8. Returning to Whom I One Was

**I apologize for the seriously overdue wait for Chapter 7. I was not quite sure what to do. but without further to do here is NEWEST CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 6:**

_Seras began to moan loudly in pleasure, "Vlad...I can't much more of this...or i'll..." Vlad smirked wider and then slipped one hand slowly down her stomach to her nether regions and began to gently rub the swollen nub. Seras's breath hitched as she gasped, "Vlad...not there..." He chuckled and spoke teasingly,"Why not my little Draculina?" Putting more emphasis on the nub Seras began to bite her lip, "Vlad..." He then gently kissed her stomach and then trailed his tongue till he reached her lower lips licking her swollen nub gently, as he did this it sent the young Draculina over the edge and she began to cum screaming his named, __**"VLLAAADD!"**__ Alucard licked up her fluids, "Seras...you taste delicious.." As Alucard looked back up to look at Seras's face he saw she had collapsed and fallen asleep with small tears streaming down her face._

_Her familiar reverted back to it's original form and picked up its master and washed and dried her off, redressing her in clean underwear and pajamas. As Fae laid her back down in bed it smirked, "Hope you enjoyed that show Alucard. Come find her and tell her how you feel or I gotta pretend to be you and make her think these moments are dreams for a long time..." Fae tucked Seras into bed and kissed her cheek, "Pleasant dreams my Master."_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Returning to Whom I Once Was**

Shaking her head as she read intel reports from her spies inside the Iscariot Organization. Integra stood from the chair in her office and opened the window to go out to the balcony. Letting the cool night breeze blow in her long platinum blonde hair the heiress leaned against the edge thought about the current situation.

It had been four years since Seras had disappeared and since then the atmosphere of the Hellsing Manor had turned bleak, save for her children still bringing back the joyous light to it every now and again. Integra could now see that with Seras gone nothing inside the Organization was the same.

Everything was going back to the old ways, or at least Alucard was. After being forced to release Alexander, he was became aggressive, distant, scaring the troops more often and more over moody on occasion. Which did not sit well with Integra one bit.

Integra had to resort to having Walter and Alucard become part time Commanders to train the Hellsing military until she could find a suitable replacement for Seras, which was near next to impossible. No one could replace that girl. She was kind, gentle, and caring yet within an instant she could become aggressive, ruthless, and scary. Integra shuddering slightly.

She remembered an incident that almost got three new recruits killed for not only making fun of the vampire but thought the job of actually killing vampires was a game and a hoax. Needless to say Seras had some scare tactics up her sleeve, which left those three gentlemen bed ridden and with nightmares for three whole days. The other recruits quickly discovered not to get on the young vampire's bad side. Even though Seras seemed to be a polar opposite of the older vampire, she had mean sadistic side.

She thought bitterly again over Alucard and him reverting to his old habits. She was not happy about placing him as a part time Commander to train the recruits, in fact she was displeased about it. He was playing jokes on some of the younger recruits which of course was scaring the troops. Even more so due to his sudden mood change.

Even though Alucard was giving some of the new recruits near heart attack experiences the troops themselves were already losing their morale. The news of their Commander leaving shook the whole Hellsing military and the whole staff, it hit especially hard for the kids, Walter, Alucard, and herself. Though Integra never showed that Seras's absence affected her.

She was the leader of the _Hellsing Organization_, she had to be strong not only for herself but for her family, her troops and her legacy.

Pulling out a cigarette she lights it and takes small drag off of it, and exhales slowly,"Seras wherever you are I do hope you come home soon...Alucard needs you more than you realized."

Hearing footsteps behind her she sighs,"I seriously hope you are not playing games with me again, last time you did so I chained you up and starved you for a whole month."

A soft voice chuckled,"My my is this how my wife is going to talk to me all of a sudden. Now I do not so much mind being chained... but I do not think I will survive long if you starve me to death." Startled Integra quickly turns around with eyes wide open,"Oh Walter my love it is only you...I thought it was Alucard..." Stopping herself, her face turns red as the last part of Walter's statement registered into her mind. "WALTER!"

Chuckling he looks at her,"Yes?" She walks towards him and smirks,"So...you would let me tie up and tease my Angel of Death?" Raising a brow Walter grins," Perhaps later my Iron Maiden. However, I want to know what is troubling you."

Integra looks up at him with saddened eyes,"The one thing that is troubling everyone...Seras." Walter nodded," I figured as much." Walter took his hand and stroked it gently against cheek,"She will come back..." In a sarcastic voice Integra responded," When he finds her or if she willingly comes back... however I doubt the second option happening anytime soon."

Walter grins,"I may have an idea on how to get her back here." Integra looked at him and tilted her head,"What are you plotting?"

Walter smiled sheepishly,"What if during this years annual _Hellsing Christmas Bal_l we have a Masquerade theme. We send out an invitation to Seras to come and give an Alucard the needed push to come join the party."

Nodding she responds,"I love the idea darling, however, I see a few fatal flaws with that plan. She may not even come to the ball or if she does, she will only come if Alucard can not sense her and getting him to come to **_any_ **Hellsing event is difficult enough."

Walter grins spreads wider and winks,"Ah but you see my love here is the funny part as a vampire ages or in some cases their power grows their scent changes. Either the scent itself is enhanced or it changes entirely. So give a few years and her scent could be different and Alucard will not notice a thing. Also, leave the part of getting him to come to the ball to me and I will leave you to the persuading of Seras to come to the ball."

Nodding,"It seems there is some information about vampires that are not written in my father's journal. Do tell me Walter who or where did you learn that information? I take it you learned it from Alucard?"

Walter chuckled," Well actually Seras was the one who informed me about that. How she came upon the information is beyond me. Though speaking of Alucard have you seen him today?"

Integra raised a brow,"What do you mean if I have seen him. Today he was scheduled to train the recruits again." Walter sighed,"It seems he did not show today." Integra growled,"WHAT?! I should have suspected something was amiss when it was too quiet... ALUCARD!"

Chuckling the vampire appeared beside the blonde," You called?" Integra looked at the Elder vampire coldly," I gave you a direct order the other day to train the new recruits today. Why is it you did not show."

Giving toothy grin,"That is none of your concern, Master. However if you really must know I was strolling about." Integra shouted," NONE OF MY CONCERN?! ARE YOU FUCKING DAFT?! I can not have my top and _**only** _vampire absent when my men need to be prepared and ready for what is to come Alucard. From what I have gathered from the spies I had infiltrate the _Iscariot Organization_, ever since you released Alexander from your 'confinement' he has been enhanced and has become more powerful which now has become a bit of problem for the _Hellsing Organization_. Furthermore, it seems that the Priest's goal of capturing Seras has not deterred either. No in fact he is even more determined than before to use her as a way to get to you!"

The Elder vampire growled as he was about to speak Integra held up her hand,"Silence. I do not want any further excuses from you. We had to release him or we would have had an all out war with _Iscariot_, and right now that is something we can not afford to do at this current time. Which was why I needed you and my husband to train the newest recruits so that we can ensure the _Hellsing Organizatio_n is prepared for any and all threats that come our way... I also understand that you are trying to find Seras, but keeping the _Hellsing Organization_ safe is top priority. You are to serve me first and foremost. I can not permit you to run a muck when I am still in dire need of your aid Alucard. You must understand this. Yes, Seras is out there but I am sure that for right now she is safe, and.."

She looks at Alucard giving him a soft smile,"When she is ready to return she will. By then you two can hash out whatever problems that need to be resolved. However for right now duty comes first. Tomorrow morning you are to train the recruits." A small smirk forms on her lips,"If by chance tomorrow's training goes well without you having to scare the troops into getting the job done right then I _**MAY **_permit you some free time to go search for Seras. However, you have to remember. No there will be no scaring the troops and or go berserk into mutilating them either. They are to be unharmed. Do I make myself clear?

Alucard chuckled,"To think my Master has gone soft." Grinning wider,"_Crystal_ clear, Master. I will 'try' and not harm any of the troops but I can not guarantee anything These new recruits may need a few demonstrations on what they are up against." Laughing he disappears into a black mist.

Integra looked at the spot where the Elder vampire had been and sighed,"That vampire is going to be the death of me someday." Walter chuckled," He may be the death of the both of us just yet my love." A moment of awkward silence befell the couple until Walter spoke once more," Would you care for some Chamomile tea, dear?" Integra smiled,"Indeed my love I would."

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Alucard appeared in Seras's room and sighed. The past four years seemed nothing but a blur to him. Already her once delicious scent that emanated from her room was fading, and he himself was having trouble picking up the scent to try to remember it. It bothered him to no end that he was the cause of Seras's leaving.

When the Elder vampire found out she was gone, he was in a fit of rage. Had he not had more control of himself he may of considered the option of destroying everything til her found her. Instead Alucard spent every night trying to find her. During the time that he spent tormenting or rather teasing the Police Girl, he would often delve into her mind and look at her dreams for information about places she would liked to go to some day or something she would like to have accomplished within the future.

He went to France, China, Japan, Hawaii, Fiji. Places that he knew she dreamed of visiting. However, he came up with nothing. Not one trace of his little draculina.

He was becoming more and more frustrated with each day that passed. Part of him always hoped that maybe this is one of his own sick nightmares. However, reality always came back to him to, which agitated the vampire further.

Alucard was beginning to lose hope, and slowly the Elder vampire was reverting to his old ways of causing some trouble for Integra to pass time or to just distract him of the person that could not be found. However, no matter what the vampire did the thought of Seras always came back to the front of his mind.

Laying on Seras's bed the Elder vampire closed his eyes into a deep sleep, dreaming of having his No Life Queen in his arms once more

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 **

**I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible**

**Please read and review**


End file.
